


Creation

by Codradin



Series: Of Demons and Men [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Claustrophobia, Cluelessness, Confusion, Cuddles, Demons, Dudes Being Bros, Flirting, Fluff, I'm just going to say this now, JiM - Freeform, M/M, My own little world building, Panic Attacks, Religion Mention, Religious Fanaticism, Spooky, Starvation, They were dangerous fanatical, bros being dudes, but that does not reflect my opinions on religion, that Antis parents were really shitty people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codradin/pseuds/Codradin
Summary: The first time Anti met Sean, it had been when the demon was created.
Relationships: Jacksepticeye/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Of Demons and Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Sean looks like current Sean even tho anti came into existence in like 2016 dont @ me i know what im doing
> 
> ihavenoideawhatimdoing

The first time Anti met Sean, it had been when the demon was created.

It was confusing, opening his eyes for the first time. Colors and scents and sounds flooded his senses, so sudden and intense it made his head spin. He shut his eyes again, taking a moment to process the sharp influx of information.

As the intensity of the sounds and smells faded, he dared to open his eyes again, slowly adjusting to the world around him.

It smelled bittersweet and earthy, the scent thick and almost stifling in nature, brushing the back of his throat when he took a slow, deep breath. A melody was playing somewhere behind him, sweet yet loud, echoing off the padded walls of the room. 

The room itself was decently sized, not giant but not suffocating. A large desk sat in the center, a computer monitor set up on it, the computer tower humming beneath the wooden surface, a microphone set up to the side of the screen, the arm pushed to the side.

In front of him stood a man, looking at him with wide, excited eyes, a bright, almost blinding grin on their face, his body almost humming with energy. Wild cinnamon hair framed his face, buzzed at the sides of his head, untamed fluff brushing his eyebrows as they looked at him with an intensity that was almost intimidating.

He slowly looked around, eyes tracing the foam-lined walls, before coming back to meet the others.

Bright, steely-blue eyes stared at him, gleaming with curiosity and awe, waiting for...something. 

"Uh...hello?" He said finally, watching as the mans face lit up with excitement, his blinding grin growing wider.

"Holy fuck, hi! I can't believe you're here!" He chirped. His voice was a bright soprano, their accent curling their words sweetly.

"What happened? Who are you?" He felt himself frown, though he hadn't intended to.

"My name is Sean, and I'm your creator. I think. Strong 'think' on that part."

His brows furrowed, tilting his head slightly as he thought.  
"...Then who am I?"

"Well...that's half up to you. I was going to name you Anti, before you, uh...came into existence." Sean gestured towards him vaguely

"Was I not supposed to?"

"That wasn't the _intention_ _,_ but this is INFINITELY cooler. Holy fuck."

Anti frowned, processing this slowly. 

"How am I here?" Anti asked, puzzled. "Where _is_ here?"

"I only...kind of know how you got here, and you're in my house right now. Specifically my recording room."  
  
Anti frowned, brows furrowing.  
"Recording...room?"  
  
Sean blinked, before laughing quietly.  
"Oh. I suppose you don't know what anything is, do you?" Anti shook his head. "Alright, well, how about I explain the wonder that is life while we get something to eat? I'm really fuckin' hungry."  
  
Anti didn't know what that was, but...Sean seemed trustworthy. So he shrugged and asked him to lead the way.


	2. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these aren't gonna *really* be beta'd until i re-read them 7 times after its already posted cause im bored so i apologize in advance and this one's probably shitty thats mb ill probably rewrite it at some point  
> maybe

Food was weird.  
  
They all looked and smelled and tasted so different, despite them all being technically 'food.'  
  
"And what's this?"  
  
"That's bread, Anti."  
  
Anti was currently poking a soft, beige slab. It was squishy, soft against his fingers.  
  
"Don't just poke th' damn thing! Eat it!"  
  
Anti frowned, before carefully picking up the "bread" and taking a bite out of it.  
  
It was so strange, tasting things. Everything was new to him. He saw Sean's cat and almost cried. Who let anything be that cute and soft? And it _beeped_ at him!  
  
"Anti, quit thinkin' about BB. Your eyes are watering."  
  
"But he's so cuteee!" Anti whined dramatically. "Why is he so cute?!"  
  
"It's the only way we'd keep some of those bastards around. Some cats are _assholes."  
  
  
_ "is BB?"  
  
"No, not really. Unless we step on his tail."  
  
Anti felt horrified.  
"Why would you do that? Don't hurt him!"  
  
Sean looked a mix of amused and concerned.  
"We don't mean to! Sometimes they just _ask_ to be stepped on, crawlin' underfoot and constantly bumping your feet while you walk. They're fishing for sympathy, I swear."  
  
"Don't be mean to the babies!"  
  
"I'm not, it's okay, I promise. Lets focus on getting some food, alright?"  
Anti huffed and pouted, but nodded.  
"Fine..."  
\--  
  
"So...how did I get here?"  
  
Sean looked up from his food when Anti spoke, taking a moment to both finish his bite and gather his thoughts.  
  
"Right, so...I'm not quite sure how to explain this, but I can certainly try. As far as I understand it, if you spend a lot of time and put a lot of thought into making something for a reason that you consider important, then that thing could...actually appear, whether or not you went through the steps to actually make it beyond the concept in your mind or on paper."  
  
Anti frowned.  
  
"So you made me? What was I going to be?"  
  
Sean winced, the veins of his throat popping out as he shot an awkward, wide eyed look at the floor, an uncomfortable humming laugh grinding out between clenched teeth.  
  
"Ah, uh...well."  
  
Anti felt an uncomfortable, hesitant feeling pool in his gut.  
  
"Do I want to know?"  
  
Sean sighed, shoulders slumping.  
"Its-well, okay, it's a little bad, but I wasn't planning on you coming to life. Not that I'm complaining!" He hurried to reassure the slight sadness that filled Anti. "This is way cooler than I was expecting! But...I was making you to make a little...story. For my viewers. You were going to _technically_ be the villain, but this is much cooler, and now that you have free will, then you don't have to participate at all if you don't want too."

Anti pursed his lips, thinking.  
"What was I going to do?"  
  
Sean laughed nervously.  
"Ah ha...about that..."  
  
Anti sighed, shoulders slumping.  
"Nevermind. I don't think I want to know."  
  
"I'll tell you, just, uh. Keep in mind this isn't anything you _have_ to do or even is the person you are now."  
  
Anti huffed, giving him a slight glare.  
"Spit it out then!"  
  
"Welll.....you were going to attempt to kill me."  
  
Anti did a double take at that, blinking blankly at Sean, even as he sighed.  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"I-why would I do that? You're so pretty and nice!"  
  
Sean stared at him for a moment before looking back at the floor quickly, a pretty pink rising to his cheeks.  
  
"Ah-thanks..." He mumbled.  
  
Anti's brows furrowed. Why was he pink? Had Anti said something wrong? He didn't seem upset, but then again Anti hadn't ever seen him upset before.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Sean nodded quickly, looking back up to give him a smile.  
"Yeah! I'm good! Just...wasn't expecting that."  
  
Anti frowned.  
"Expecting what?"  
  
"Being called pretty."  
  
"Is that bad? Should I not?" Anti couldn't help but worry. He didn't mean to make Sean uncomfortable. He just said the words that popped into his head.  
  
"No! No, you're okay. It wasn't bad, just unexpected."  
  
"...alright. If you're sure."  
  
Sean smiled warmly.  
"I am. You're good, I promise."  
  
Anti nodded, lost in thought. He knew he didn't know everything yet, but apparently he didn't understand human customs yet, at least not fully. Either that, or Sean was just odd.   
  
He'd believe either one at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> My entire writing style is based around the things I've read and liked so if you notice a pattern and some weird similarities that's probably why
> 
> my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/codradin


End file.
